For the blades of the propeller in the art, due to the effect of induced drag the maximum pressure point is located at the place of about 0.7 of blade length where is the main operational region. The movement velocity of blades arrives to maximum in the region from the place of 0.7 blade length to the tip of blade, which region occupies about half of entire rotational area of propeller and should produce about 70% acting force in terms to the calculation of the deserved acting force. For the conventional propeller, the differential pressure between the positive-pressure face and the negative-pressure face in this region decreases instead and almost to zero at the tip of blade. The tip of blade is located at the position of maximum movement velocity of blades, but also the position of maximum loss of energy in conventional propeller. There are no stable boundaries between the positive-pressure face and the negative-pressure face of the blade of propeller in the art and between these pressure faces and surrounding medium, thereby the loss of energy at the tip of blade is serious. Presently there is a design in which a brim is added to the blade with relatively big aspect ratio, but the beneficial result of saving energy is not obvious. This is because the induced drag of blade itself is relatively smaller, the blade span is longer arm of force is long, and thereby the moment is big so as to deform the blade easily, which is easy to cause great form drag by the brim. Presently the design in which the blade is provided with a brim, or the design in which the propeller has a outer ring in the shape of tunnel, and or the application of propeller in the tunnel have basically not considered the influence of the brim or tunnel on radial supplement of fluid. The shape and size of the brim not give consideration to both the elimination of induced drag and the increase of radial supplement of fluid. The brim or tunnel influences the supplement of fluid and thereby reduces the amount of fluid acting on propeller, so that the effective acting force produced by the propeller is decreased and consequently the efficiency of propeller drops.